


Grace and Heat

by rawkfemme



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: A very short story from Chakotay's perspective during the season one episode, Prime Factors.  It takes place after Harry returns from Elastria.





	

She changed her hair again. She was allowed to, it was her hair. But this time it was softer, more feminine, and it absolutely drove him to distraction.

He’d seen them together on the planet. He hadn’t meant to, but he'd just caught a glimpse of her on his way back to the ship. She was sitting with that greasy ambassador looking, well, smitten. Her long hair was still tied up at the back of her head, but now she permitted a few soft strands to fall around her face, gently curling near her ear and cheek, teasing him, being near where he wished to be.

As she rushed back to the ship to review the possible shortcut home, she didn’t have an immediate chance to return her hair to its usual confines. In the close quarters of conference he was able to see the way the soft tendrils tickled and danced in the breeze. That she would wear her hair this way for Gath but never for him both saddened and enraged him. That she would flirt openly and unashamed with this alien, while still hoping to find a way home to her fiance, and not realize that one was pining for her here, set off a jealous passion in him.

His face flushed as he watched her walk around the room in the soft dress that she had worn earlier. His eyes were fixated on the movement of the graceful skirt, then skimmed up to her slim hips, and her rarely bear arms, to that perfect neck, which was just close enough to…

His reverie was ended when she repeated his name. His eyes snapped to meet hers and she drew a quick breath. He hadn’t done a complete enough job of hiding his amorous thoughts from her eyes and heat radiated off him like an oven. His heavy breath caused the delicate tendrils of her hair to graze her cheek, raising goosebumps down her neck and arms. She laughed lightly at the sensation and he realized that this is possibly the only time he’d elicit such a reaction from her. Their eyes locked for a moment longer than they needed to, as he attempted to quash the rising fever. 

Stepping back, she tucked the free tendrils back into the knot of her hair, but as her hand lowered, he noticed it lingered slightly at the shell of her ear as her index finger traced a light path to her neck and collarbone. Her cheeks took a slight blush and her lips a shy smile. Turning away she returned to the business at hand, regaining her statuesque authority. He smiled to himself, knowing that he’d seen a side of her that few ever had. A side that he needed, more than anything else, to see again.


End file.
